October & April
by DeevYLP
Summary: Como el odio y el amor, como la luz y la oscuridad, mundos apartes, un fatal amor que fue como veneno desde un principio.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**October & April**

* * *

La oscuridad inundaba aquella habitación, apenas un travieso rayo de luna tenía el atrevimiento de atravesar el gran ventanal, mientras aquel joven reposaba su cabeza sobre el borde de la pared. Sus ojos contemplaban fijos un tenebroso paisaje para luego, cerrarse y lograr esconderse entre sus párpados, ocultando así su triste pena.

Por otro lado, el cielo sombrío llenaba los alrededores de un inmenso bosque, la expectante luna radiante yacía sobre la cabeza de aquella joven que permanecía pensativa, mirando hacía algún punto fijo. Era irónico que se encontrara velando los sueños de su mejor amigo, cuando ella no quería siquiera ocuparse de los suyos propios, o al menos, se prohibía a sí misma a hacerlo.

Y a pesar de que se consideraran completamente solos, sus lágrimas traviesas les hacían compañía, él lloraba de culpa, ella de tristeza, él de remordimiento, ella de añoranza, y ninguno lo tenía presente, pero un plateado cuerpo celeste era testigo de sus pesares, de sus sentires, de su mutuo sufrimiento.

– _No es tu problema… __– contestó con tono fastidiado aquel joven de ojos grises y aspecto cansado._

– _Sólo déjame ayudarte… – respondió la chica que por décima vez aparecía inoportunamente en el lugar donde él pretendía ahogar sus penas._

– _Sólo vete… – esquivó mientras posaba sus manos sobre el lavabo que tenía al frente._

– _¿Estás seguro de querer que me vaya? – sugirió dulcemente posando sus manos sobre los hombros de él que le daba la espalda._

_El chico suspiró sintiendo completo alivio ante el contacto de ella, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma que difícilmente lograba colarse en su olfato dada la posición en la que se hallaba, que impedía que las ondas de viento que llevaban hacia él la fragancia de ella, le embargaran directamente de lleno._

– _No… – terminó respondiendo en un ligero susurró apenas audible pero que logró tomar por sorpresa a la chica que sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos color miel como platos y cambiar su expresión angustiada por una gran sonrisa marcada en sus labios – no te vayas… no aún… – agregó ese chico de cabellos platinados mientras se giraba de frente hacia la muchacha._

– _No lo haré… – contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera que sólo consiguió primeramente incomodar al muchacho, para luego intrigarlo y finalmente hacerlo acceder ante aquel gesto._

_Le miró directamente a los ojos, que hasta ahora se percataba cuán hermosos eran, se extasió por la luz que irradiaban, y que para su buena suerte él podía contemplar en ese momento, sin sentirse culpable por ello siquiera. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, atrajo a la chica hacia su persona tomando una de sus manos fuertemente para luego posarla detrás de su cintura, y le robó un beso, un beso que comenzó desesperado, como si supiera que al momento de terminarlo la muerte llegaría a invadirle._

_Ella se percató de la rudeza de aquel acto, sin embargo no hizo intento alguno de alejarse, por lo contrario, firmemente se dispuso a cambiar el sentido de la situación. Con la mano que tenía libre sobre el pecho del platinado, apartó la mano que él había posado sobre la nuca de ella y la llevó suavemente detrás de su cintura, al mismo tiempo consiguió liberar su otra mano y asegurándose de que él la rodeara con sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, fue entonces que ella llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y comenzó a suavizar el beso, teniendo para ello, que alejarse un poco y con pequeños roces de sus labios contra los suyos, reiniciar aquel enternecedor momento._

_El muchacho no opuso resistencia, se dejo hacer, ya que juraba estar tocando el cielo de aquella tarde de abril a través de las múltiples caricias que surgían entre ambos. Sus ojos grises eran llenados con la luz radiante del sol que filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas de aquellos baños del segundo piso. Ella encendía fuego en el ser del joven y con esto, rompía el hielo, cubría el frío que guardaba su corazón._

– Hermione… – susurró un chico de cabellos oscuros mientras delicadamente tocaba el hombro de su amiga – es hora de que yo haga guardia… ve a descansar…

La chica sólo atinó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a su amigo, entró a la tienda de campaña e inconscientemente, como si estuviese programada, se introdujo entre la manta que ahora cubría su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y así, aunque difícilmente, concilió el sueño.

_Los baños de niñas del segundo piso estaban frente a cierta castaña que había salido tarde de la biblioteca después de haber realizado todos sus deberes. Había escuchado sonoros sollozos, golpeteos y maldiciones emitidas por una voz que le había parecido familiar y que le había hecho sentir curiosidad de lo que pudiese estar sucediendo dentro de ese lugar. De manera sigilosa y con varita en mano, se había adentrado, sin imaginar que la imagen que se presentaría frente a ella le tomaría por total sorpresa, sin embargo, cuidadosamente se acercó a aquel muchacho de cabellos platinados que se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los lavabos ocultando su rostro, y sin tener consciencia y control total de sus actos, ella posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho, delicadamente._

_Entonces, el chico giró rudamente ante aquel contacto logrando que la muchacha retirara su mano ante la evidente incomodidad del suceso, él la miró completamente asombrado, pero de manera rápida y fingiendo firmeza, le dedicó una mirada fría y un gesto arrogante, para después dirigirse hacia la salida dejando en soledad a la chica que tan sólo pretendía hacerle compañía._

_Ella nunca habría pensado, que esa sería la primera de muchas otras ocasiones más, en que lo encontraría inmerso en aquel vacio. Aunque por lógica e intuición femenina, si tenía claro, que él estaba pasando por algún momento difícil, pero que conociendo su actitud, él permanecería como el cielo helado de aquella noche de Octubre en la que se hallaba fijada después del abandono del joven, él dejaría que la nube que atormentaba y llovía dentro de su corazón, se convirtiera en nieve fría y profunda que le derribara a su voluntad._

_Pero ¡No!, ella ¡no lo permitiría!_

– Draco… – escuchó su nombre proveniente de la voz de su madre, más no volteo para dirigirle la mirada – Draco… baja ¡ahora! … – indicó enérgicamente la Sra. Malfoy desapareciendo instantáneamente después de ello.

Él no quería, no lo haría… estar en su habitación le proporcionaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, aunque no lograra nunca recuperar, la que la presencia del señor oscuro en su propia casa, le había robado durante los últimos meses. Y entonces escuchó gritos… gritos que no cesaban, que lo incomodaban y llenó de curiosidad, fue entonces que se dispuso a bajar al hall.

– Dicen que tienen a Potter – comentó Narcissa Malfoy fríamente, mientras tiraba del brazo de su hijo para ponerlo frente al joven de cabellos oscuros y aspecto irreconocible.

– ¿Y bien chico?

– ¿Y bien Draco? ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

Escucho la presión de sus padres y de quienes habían capturado al "niño que vivió", sin embargo, intentando mantenerse tranquilo consiguió negar estar seguro de reconocerle y el hecho de que el ojiverde tuviera el rostro deformado, aportaba cierta credibilidad a sus poco firmes palabras. Aun así la discusión continuó, su padre siguió presionándolo para que se esforzara en confirmarle que él chico que tenía enfrente era Harry Potter, y Draco a pesar de saber que así era, seguía negándolo, porque sabía que tenía que cumplir con el juramento, sabía los riesgos y al igual sabia el contenido de su dulce recompensa, por eso estaba dispuesto a cumplir el trato al pie de la letra.

– ¿Y qué pasa con la sangresucia, entonces?

– ¡Espera! Si… Mira Draco, ¿no es la chica Granger?

La visión de Draco Malfoy se nublo al instante, "Yo… tal vez… si", se escuchó a si mismo decir al resto, regañándose mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de hacer, pero su subconsciente lo había delatado, en cuánto la miró su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente, en un principio el tenia claro que debía evitar confirmar la identidad de ella pero, su emoción por tenerla cerca fue tal que, emitió un sonoro "si", dedicándole una tímida sonrisa que por fortuna sólo la castaña observó y supo interpretar.

– Pero entonces, ¡ese es el chico Weasley!… Draco, míralo, ¿no es el hijo de Arthur Weasley…

– Sí… puede ser… – respondió despectivamente, sin poner suficiente atención, ya que continuaba mirando a la castaña, quién le devolvía una mirada que le reprendía por la manera inadecuada en la que se estaba comportando, mientras él una vez que había entendido el mensaje visual de la chica, le devolvía una mirada de inocencia, nada más le importaba en ese momento que no fuera ella.

Un fuerte sonido irrumpió en el lugar, Bellatrix Lestrange hacía su aparición, y todo fue demasiado rápido, se había vuelto loca, o mejor dicho, se había alterado de sobre manera ante lo que presenciaba, lanzaba hechizos y hacia preguntas o afirmaciones ininteligibles para los que se hallaban a su alrededor, exceptuando tal vez a tres de ellos, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

– Lleva a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda, Greyback… ¡espera! … a todos excepto… excepto a… la sangresucia.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, de pronto su semblante se torno tormentoso, por su mente comenzaban a cruzar ideas acerca de los posibles planes que tendría su tía, "¡No! ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, cógeme a mí!", escuchó chillar al pelirrojo, "Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente", comentó con expresión desquiciada Bellatrix, ¿y ahora qué haría?, se cuestionó así mismo, ¡no podía hacer nada!, de hacerlo, de intentarlo siquiera, ¡se delataría!, y ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

– ¡Crucio!

El primero de muchos maleficios más resonó por todo el lugar, Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que así evadiría lo que el resto de su ser presenciaba.

– ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

– ¡voy a preguntártelo de nuevo! ¿De dónde ha salido esta espada? ¿De dónde?

– ¡La encontramos… la encontramos! ¡POR FAVOR!

Su amada suplicaba y él sólo permanecía ahí parado a un costado, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ¡era tanta la impotencia!, ¿cómo poder salvarla? ¿cómo?

– ¿Qué más os llevasteis, qué más? ¡RESPONDEME! ¡CRUCIO!

Esto era demasiado para él, abrió los ojos, empuño su varita, pero al mismo tiempo observó como ella lo miraba, y eso le hizo un gran nudo al corazón, ¿cómo era posible que con esa única mirada le pidiera que no actuara? ¡Que no hiciera nada!, lo estaba protegiendo hasta en el último momento, y él sentía no merecerlo.

– ¡Draco vuelve a traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es autentica o no!

Tuvo que obedecer, bajo a la celda, y amenazantemente se hizo del duende lo más rápido posible para lograr estar pronto nuevamente al lado de su amada.

– ¿estás seguro? ¿Totalmente seguro?

– Si… – declaró firmemente el duende, logrando entonces que Bellatrix se calmara y que de igual manera se decidiera a llamar al señor oscuro. – Y creo… que podemos deshacernos de la sangresucia Greyback, ¡llévatela si quieres!

Draco iba a hablar, pero cierto pelirrojo junto con su mejor amigo, fue más rápido, "NOOO", fue lo que dijó Ronald Weasley al tiempo en el que comenzaba a lanzar hechizos de defensa a sus enemigos, seguido de Harry Potter, y esquivados por los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

– ¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!

Draco, Ron y Harry, giraron hacía donde se encontraba una demente Bellatrix Lestrange, tomando por el cuello y amenazando con un cuchillo a una semiconsciente Hermione Granger. Bellatrix pidió que los amigos de Hermione soltaran las varitas, Draco siguió la orden de recogerlas sin quitarle ni un segundo la vista a su tía. La ilusa Bellatrix se galardonaba por el que ella no sabía hubiese sido un posible éxito, si sus planes no se hubiesen visto alterados por la presencia de cierto elfo doméstico que años atrás había tomado la decisión de ser completamente libre.

El candelabro cayó una vez que fue liberado del techo gracias a Dobby. Bellatrix en su intento de no salir afectada por el estruendo de aquel objeto, soltó a Hermione. Narcissa tiró de su hijo para ponerlo a salvo, pero este puso resistencia, se zafó del agarre de su madre y corrió hacia ella, hacia su amada logrando caer junto con ella al piso lleno de cristales manteniéndola segura, dado que él había recibido todo el peso de aquella caída, gran error. Cuatro absortas miradas observaron aquel acto con demasiado asombro. La chica había recuperado la totalidad de su consciencia al contacto de su cuerpo encima del ser que tanto amaba.

– ¿pero qué rayos has hecho? – cuestionó un tanto molesta.

– Protegerte, ese era el trato ¿no? – contestó él sonriéndole abiertamente.

– ¿pero qué demonios significa esto Draco? – gritó Lucius Malfoy quien acababa de recuperarse del impacto de un hechizo.

– Tú hijo es un traidor, ¿qué no es obvio Lucius? – chilló Bellatrix completamente indignada.

– No es cierto, mi hijo no… – exclamó Narcissa Malfoy totalmente insegura e intrigada.

Draco y Hermione aprovecharon la discusión que se desataba para incorporarse rápidamente. Harry y Ron, desconocían cómo actuar ante aquel suceso, sólo se mantenían atentos esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir de ser necesario.

– Eres un malnacido y patético traidor Draco, pagarás por ello… ¡Crucio!

– ¡NO! – apresuró a interponerse Narcissa entre su hijo y aquella maldición, dejando a Lucius Malfoy sin armas para defenderse o atacar, si de por si no poseía varita alguna, ahora ni siquiera ya le quedaba una migaja de autoridad en su propia casa.

Y él estaba consciente de que lo que su hijo había hecho, era prácticamente un acto de traición, había sido testigo de ello sin duda alguna, pero, le quería, a su modo pero le quería, y sobre todo y ante todo, amaba a su esposa, sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

– Eres una estúpida hermanita… me avergüenzas… no lo supiste educar… – dijo Bellatrix sin retirar la maldición que propinaba a su propia hermana.

– ¡vete! – ordenó Draco a Hermione, quien hasta el momento observaba dolorosamente lo ocurrido. – ¡vete Hermione! ¡Vete!

– ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte! – soltó con voz quebrada obteniendo únicamente una mirada fría de su amado.

– ¡lárgate! – gritó realmente enfadado al tiempo en que miraba a los dos mejores amigos de la castaña – ¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Llévensela! ¡Ahora! y lleven esto…

Arrojó las varitas que poseía hacia los chicos, el pelirrojo se acercó a su amiga para rescatarla, Harry le cubría la espalda, pero Hermione se resistía, Ron tuvo que tirar fuertemente de ella, Draco no la miraba para no obligarse a sí mismo a evitar que se marchara, sabía que sus amigos cuidarían de ella, así que se preocupo más por ir a donde su madre estaba. El pelirrojo y la castaña estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraban Harry y Dobby para la huida rápida, cuando Hermione se zafó del agarre de su amigo y estúpidamente corrió hacía donde se encontraba Draco. Todo fue tan rápido, que esta vez nadie pudo interponerse a lo que Bellatrix, quien observaba por el rabillo del ojo lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió hacer.

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un hilo de luz de color verde salió de la punta de su varita, se escucharon gritos de incredulidad, tres jóvenes corrieron hacia el centro del hall, pero era tarde, Hermione Granger yacía en el piso sobre cristales rotos, y completamente inerte.

– ¡Dobby! – gritó Draco – ¡Llévatelos ahora! – ordenó señalando a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione. El elfo obedeció inmediatamente, era cierto que ya no seguía órdenes de ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Malfoy que tan mal le habían tratado, pero al mirar al joven de ojos grises, que mostraba un semblante sombrío y acuoso, no dudo ni un ápice en actuar.

Potter, Weasley y Granger, aparecieron en Shell Cottage, ambos amigos lloraron la pérdida de su amiga. Sin embargo, días después siguieron los planes de la absurda misión que tenían encomendada, ninguno de ellos entendían lo sucedido y aun así, en su camino para vencer al que no debía ser nombrado, se preguntaban que habría sido de los Malfoy. Harry lo sabía, su conexión con el señor oscuro le había otorgado una visión de lo acontecido, más decidió no comentar nada hasta comprobarlo en su totalidad.

El día de la batalla final en Hogwarts, ante la llegada de Harry, amistades y compañeros preguntaban por la castaña, más Ron y él, evitaban seguir siendo cuestionados y se concentraron en lo que debían hacer. En el enfrentamiento final entre Voldemort y Harry, los presentes quedaron absortos ante las confesiones, excepto el niño que vivió, puesto que en las palabras de Voldemort y en la ausencia de los Malfoy, corroboraba que su visión había sido certera.

¡DRACO MALFOY HABIA MUERTO!

Y es que tanto él como ella, sabiendo de antemano los riesgos, habían hecho un trato, un juramento inquebrantable, sacrificarían sus vidas de ser necesario, pero su deseo y propósito sería siempre entrelazar su amor. Y de nada habían servido sus primeros sacrificios claro estaba, ya que después de todo, fue trágico su final, su amor había sido obligado a morir.

Porque el odio y el amor, la luz y la oscuridad, son mundos apartes… fatal amor que fue como veneno desde un principio.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**Debo mencionar que este relato fue inspirado en la canción "October & April" de The Rasmus ft. Anette Olzon, la cual podrán escuchar en el siguiente enlace: ****www(punto)youtube(punto)com(diagonal)watch?v=Eypw13KUobE.**


End file.
